Destinity
by Ariasu Fanel
Summary: Lo había esperado durante cuarenta años y no pensaba dejarlo robar a sus anchas, primero hablaríamos y después le diría lo que había estado haciendo durante casi medio siglo...


_El viento en mi cara mientras sobrevolaba la ciudad calmaba lo suficiente mis nervios como para poder pensar racionalmente la situación en la que ambos, tanto el como yo, nos encontrábamos en aquellos momentos y las consecuencias que nuestros actos traerían si nos llegaban a capturar._

_Entendía__ a la perfección el que saliera corriendo en busca de Krad para poner fin después de mucho tiempo a la rivalidad eterna que se tenían, pero el obligarme a mi-la única que aun seguía sin entender del todo su relación-que me disfrazara de el para que nadie notara que el se encontraba luchando con un "ángel de alas blancas" era algo que aun no entendía del todo. No le encontraba el punto a hacerme vestir prendas negras cuando mis alas no eran capaces de cambiar de color.  
>Doradas eran y de ese color se quedarían siempre. <em>

_Me senté en el tejado del lugar en donde tanto Dark como Krad estaban teniendo su discusión-aunque por los estallidos y los gritos que salían de su interior, sabia perfectamente que hablar, no hablaban mucho-y suspire mientras me quitaba el coletero y dejaba que mi cabello danzara con la leve brisa que corría aquella noche y rozara la piel de mis mejillas._

_No sabia el tiempo que ambos llevaban dentro de aquel lugar, pero empezaba a preocuparme ya que estaba segura de que no tardaba en amanecer, y eso solo nos traería problemas. Graves problemas._

_—Hombres—me dije, poniéndome de pie en el tejado y mirando el cielo que lentamente empezaba a clarear—Solo piensan en ellos mismos._

_Mis palabras no eran del todo ciertas pero-teniendo en cuenta la situación en la que me encontraba por culpa del idiota de turno que me tocaba cuidar como niño pequeño-creía tener el derecho suficiente como para quejarme de vez en cuando de su actitud despreocupada.  
>Su falta de sentido común me preocupaba cuando se juntaba con la de Krad.<em>

_Desplegué__ mis alas doradas y me alce en el cielo buscando una entrada al interior de aquella clase de reloj que era el lugar en donde ambos ángeles-por que eso era lo, para mi desgracian, eran-discutían y me paralice cuando pude apreciar lo que pasaba.  
>O lo que había pasado por que lo único que quedaba allí eran plumas-tanto blancas como negras-y los cuerpos inconscientes de Daiki y Rio . No quedaba rastro alguno ni de Krad, y mucho menos de Dark.<em>

_—Mierda,no me digas que...¡¿como diantres se les ocurre dejarme en esta situación?—grite frustrada mientras me acercaba a los cuerpos inconscientes y me aseguraba de que sus corazones siguieran latiendo sin problemas._

_Ver el rostro pacifico de Daiki me dio la pista que había querido pasar por alto desde el momento en el que entre en aquel lugar: ambos se habían ido, siendo sellados de nuevo y ni siquiera sabía si volvería a encontrarlos._

_Por ende, yo tampoco volvería a aparecer, al menos no en el cuerpo de aquella chica..._

* * *

><p><em>{40 años mas tarde}<em>

__—¡Etsuko!

Me gire y sonreí a mi prima ampliamente mientras la saludaba con la mano en alto, sintiendo como el viento de la estación de tren despeinaba mis cabellos castaños. El hecho de que yo tuviese dieciocho años y ella catorce al igual que mi otra prima-hermana de la primera y gemela de esta-no implicaba que no me llevara bien con ella.

La verdad es que lo de "primas" era solo una farsa creada por mi y la madre de ambas-que sabia a la perfección que era yo-y que me servia de escusa para poder llegar a la ciudad cada vez que sintiera la presencia de Dark o Krad. Y últimamente la presencia de ambos se había hecho tan notoria que la había sentido desde París, mi nuevo lugar de residencia durante los últimos veinte años.

—Risa, Riku, habéis crecido bastante—comente a las gemelas mientras sonreía y les tendía un par de paquetes que eran mis "recuerdos" de Francia y que se lo había prometido por teléfono a Risa, ya que parecía muy interesada en algo que tenia que ver con "parecer mas madura de lo que era a su edad"

—Gracias por el regalo, prima Etsuko—fue todo lo que recibi de Risa antes de que entrara de nueva cuenta en la limusina en la que habían llegado.

No debía sorprenderme, ella siempre había sido así.

—Vamos, prima Etsuko, tu cuarto esta tal cual lo dejaste hace diez años.

—Gracias Riku, me parece adivinar con quien era con la que jugaba antes.

—Ya sabes como es mi hermana. Ahora esta decidida en convertirse en una ladrona para poder gustarle a Dark.

—¿Dark?—.No pude evitar sonreír levemente al saber que mi instinto seguía en perfecta forma. Ese ladrón de poca monta me iba a escuchar cuando lo encontrara, primero por dejarme sola hacia cuarenta años con la responsabilidad de devolver a Daiki y Rio a sus casas y segundo... por que me daba la gana.

Ese estúpido ladrón de alas blancas no volvería a preocuparme durante tanto tiempo.


End file.
